


this hope as an anchor for the soul

by annejumps, croixsouillees



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/croixsouillees/pseuds/croixsouillees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XMBB art for annejumps's '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504283">this hope as an anchor for the soul</a>'</p>
<p>Erik has been on his own since his parents died while being experimented on—they were a bonded Sentinel-Guide pair. It's been Erik's life mission to find and destroy facilities that experiment on Sentinels and Guides. Meanwhile, he's hoping he won't ever come online as a Sentinel himself.<br/>Charles, a professor whose studies include the Sentinel-Guide gene, has been waiting a long time for his Sentinel to come online. But when he finally does, it seems he isn't interested in bonding....</p>
            </blockquote>





	this hope as an anchor for the soul

_On a rush of adrenaline, confused about what was happening even as he knew he had to get away, Erik pried open the window frame in a shower of broken glass, shoved his metal-framed cot against the wall, jumped onto it, and climbed out, heedless of his bleeding cuts. Gates, barbed wire, fences, and doors moved, parted, and bent before him, easily._

 

_ _

_He’d heard about them before, but it wasn’t until he was in the middle of one that he realized what exactly was happening. Oddly, he was staring at something so mundane as the patterned lining of an envelope when he hazily realized that he couldn’t stop looking at it, that its hatched pattern completely engrossed him. The minute detail, the repetition, the way it seemed to vibrate when he tried to look away._

_ _

_He helped with lunch where he could—lifting pans, stirring the soup, using the knives—as Charles watched with evident delight. Erik was simply being a good guest—one who wanted into Charles’ good graces, the more likely he might be to agree to Erik’s terms of aiding his cause with his powers without bonding._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version [here](http://shamingcows.tumblr.com/post/144017758564/art-for-the-xmbb-entry-this-hope-as-an-anchor-for)
> 
> This is my first time entering the XMBB. Thank you to annejumps for the wonderful read and to afrocurl for running it! (And for your infinite patience omg)


End file.
